Taken
by RobynBenson87
Summary: Olivia has bad news to deal with


_Please leave a review love them much ;)_

_Don't own anything _

_Olivia lay in her bed staring up at the celling, sighing as she turned on her side and stared into the empty place beside her, the place once occupied by Elliot. __It had been a week since he was killed while working under cover infiltrating a child trafficking ring. _

_Flashback*_

_Elliot pulled on his jacket and walked over to his partner, _

"_Love you" He said to her _

"_I love you to, be careful won't you" She said cupping his cheek. _

"_Always, Fin has my back don't worry, see you soon" He replied, _

_Elliot kissed her gently and smiled at her, Olivia closed her eye and held him close for a few minuets, when he turned around McKenzie Stabler was standing there in the door way yawning she looked at them_

"_You going away daddy?" She asked_

"_Yes baby, only for a little while" Elliot said picking her up and swinging her around, _

"_Okay daddy, when will you be home?" She asked. _

"_I will be home soon I promise" He reassured her. _

"_Will you be home for my dancing?" She asked wrapping her arm's around him_

"_I'm not sure princess, but I'm sure gonna try I haven't missed one yet have I" Elliot smiled _

"_No daddy" McKenzie smiled_

"_Now go get ready for you're practice" Elliot said rubbing her head _

_McKenzie smiled and walked away, _

"_Hey cheeky" Elliot said pointing to his cheek_

_McKenzie ran over to him and kissed his cheek_

"_Love you daddy" She beamed, running up the stair_

"_Love you to princess" He replied, _

_Picking up his backpack he kissed Olivia and bid her goodbye_

"_I love you" She said as he walked away_

"_I love you to babe" Elliot said giving her another kiss._

_When her closed the door Olivia sighed and picked up her empty cup of coffee placing it on the counter and walked up to the stairs to get Mac. _

_Two weeks had went passed and he or Fin hadn't made any contact but that wasn't unusual since they were deep undercover,even though Munch, Don and Olivia were worried, _

_Olivia went home that night, kicking off her shoe's she lay down on the sofa, she picked up her book and began to read, she closed her eyes for what she thought was a few seconds, but she awoke to her book laying on the floor and the clock was showing 9pm. She closed the book and placed it on the table, picking up her shoes she tossed them in the corner, she went into the kitchen and made herself something to eat. When she heard a knock at the door,cursing into herself placing the knife she was using she walked over to the door when she opened Olivia was surprised to see Don and Munch standing socking wet._

"_Cap, John?" She questioned. _

"_Can we come in Olivia?" Don asked, _

_She stood back and let them in, suddenly feelings of panic and fear set in, Don took off his hat and sat down on the sofa Munch fallowed. _

"_What's happened?" Olivia asked. _

"_Olivia,It's Elliot, I'm sorry" Don said._

"_What happened?" She asked again her voice all chocked and shaky._

"_Shot close range he didn't see the gun until it was to late" John replied,_

"_He didn't?" Olivia asked. _

"_Fin said the guy just came from no were,he didn't seem to pose any threat, the the gunshot rang out" Don said._

"_Were?" Olivia asked, _

"_Sorry?" Don asked, slightly confused_

"_Were was he shot?" Olivia said making herself more clear_

"_lung, by the time EMTs got there it was to late" Don told her_

"_Fin was with him, he wasn't alone" John said. _

_Olivia got up and walked to the kitchen placing her hands on the unit she began to cry. Placing her hand on her stomach she drew a deep breath. Munch walked in and poured her a glass of water, she looked up, his eyes were like hers red puff and filled with tears, _

"_I'm so sorry Livvy" he whispered holding her close, _

_Olivia just held on to him tight and cried into his chest, then the door opened and in walked two girls one teenager and one younger, the young girl laughter filled the silent house, Olivia walked out the kitchen and greeted them._

"_Thanks for getting her" Olivia said to the teenager, _

"_No problem Olivia are you okay?" She asked,_

"_Yes, thanks again" Olivia said showing the older girl out_

_The younger girl slipped off her shoe's and placed them neatly in the corner and placed her dance bag in the kitchen. She came back in wearing a tracksuit and holding a banana._

"_Why are you crying mummy?" she asked Olivia._

"_McKenzie, Daddy has been hurt bad" She began._

"_Can we go see him?" she asked_

"_Sweetie, he is heaven" Liv told her trying not to cry. _

_The young girl burst in to tears and Olivia pulled her close to her chest and tears streamed down her face to._

_End Flashback*_

_She picked up her phone to check the time, but as she turned it over looking at the screen her heart sank, there looking at her was Elliot his bright blue eyes and white smile shone through. It was the last picture they had got taken as a family on a recent vacation were they took a boat trip,and someone had taking a picture of them, Olivia in front of him his arms wrapped around her waist and smiling her hand rested on his, ,and there daughter holding Olivia's and and Elliot was holding her shoulder that had been her wallpaper ever since._

_Olivia turned around when she heard the door opening and McKenzie walked in. Smiling as she made her way over to her, McKenzie pulled back the cover and lay next to Olivia's warm body, the young girl let out a contented sigh as she wrapped her arms around her mothers waist. Olivia lifted her arm and McKenzie moved her head to make herself a little more comfy, Draping her hand over McKenzie's shoulder the youngster took her mother hand in hers. _

"_You okay twinkle?" Olivia asked _

"_Yes, I'm okay" the young girl smiled _

_The young girl began to twirl Olivia's wedding ring, the young girl looked up at her with sad eye's_

"_I miss daddy mummy" she said quietly_

"_I miss him to baby girl" Olivia replied_

_The pair got up and got ready, McKenzie pulled on a sweatshirt that Elliot had bought her for her the week before it happened,Olivia grabbed her car keys and purse and they headed to the precinct. When they arrived non one was to be seen so they headed down to the locker room and opened his locker, _

"_Olivia, you don't have to do this now" Don said as he walked in to the locker room, _

_Olivia turned around to him and passed over his flack vest and got back to cleaning it, McKenzie sat on the bench swinging her legs. _

"_Liv, stop" Don said placing his hand on hers_

_Olivia didn't listen she just stood there, Don sat her down on the bench and keeled in front of her,_

"_Mac, why don't you go see if Uncle Munch is still talking rubbish huh" Don suggested._

"_Okay, but you know he will be" the young girl smiled and left, _

_Don took Olivia' s hand in his, _

"_I will take care of this, you go home" Don said in a fatherly tone, _

_Olivia shook her head and stood up and walked back to the locker, putting the box on the floor, she placed his belonging into it carefully and headed back to the squad room, seeing her mother arrive McKenzie jumped down for Munch's desk and ran to her. _

"_All done" Olivia told her _

"_Olivia" Munch said, handing her a bag_

_Olivia opened it, inside was Elliot's wedding ring, phone and wallet. Olivia took out his ring she ran her thumb slowly over it and dried a tear that fell, McKenzie walked over to her and gave her a cuddle, rubbing her head Olivia placed it back in the bag and took out his cell phone, the screen saver on the phone was Olivia and McKenzie laughing. She placed it back in the bag and placed the bag into the box, she picked up the picture that lay on his desk and they left, Fin caught up with her,_

"_Here let me help" Fin said taking the box from her, _

_The elevator ride down it was quiet, McKenzie held on to Olivia's hand tightly and held Elliot's picture frame in the other, when they reached the car Olivia thanked Fin and left, when he got back up Munch was holding Olivia's badge and gun._

"_She left them" Don said, _

"I will keep_ them safe, she will be back" Fin replied taking them and putting them in her small locker in the squad room_

_The day of the funeral arrived, Fin, Don and Munch all went to the house to be with Olivia. They knocked quietly and Casey answered, the three men were clad in there blue uniform's as the door opened they removed their hats and walked inside._

"_Hey" she greeted them opening it _

"_How she holding up?" Fin asked. _

_Casey just shock her head and took a deep breath,Melinda and Alex then walked over to them. _

"_Were is she?" Don asked, _

"_In the room" Alex replied_

_Fin rubbed her arm and walked into the room were Olivia was, placing his arm on her shoulder, she turned around and placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm's around her, looking over at Elliot's coffin his hat sat on the top of it. _

"_Uncle Fin" McKenzie said quietly, _

"_Hey sweetie" Fin smiled at her._

"_Can I talk to you for a second please" she asked. _

_Fin fallowed McKenzie into her bedroom and sat down on the bed beside her, _

"_Can you read this for me today please" she asked handing him a letter. _

_Fin opened it and began to read, a lump developed in his _

"_Of course I will darling come here" Fin said pulling her close, _

"_The cars are here" Don's voice said, _

_When the cars arrived at the church Fin, Munch Don and some of Elliot's friend picked up the coffin and began to walk down with him. _

_McKenzie stood at Olivia's side,after the service the priest asked if anyone wanted to say anything so Fin stood up and smiled gently at McKenzie and the young girl nodded. Olivia looked at there interaction with confusion._

"_I have been asked to say a few words by Mac, this little girl is so brave and sums up how we all feel" Fin said he unfolded the letter and began to read_

_"Daddy, I really really miss you but mummy says your safe now in heaven, ,Me and Mummy are going to make you're favorite dinner to night I'm going to eat it all up, even though I don't like carrots, I can now swing on the swing by myself even though I miss you pushing me, you are the greatest daddy"_

_As he read Fin tried so hard to not cry, McKenzie slipped her tiny hand into Olivia's ans squeezed it tightly, and lay her head on her arm. Olivia ran her free hand over her hair and kissed her head._

_"I try not to cry but mummy says it's okay, I know you don't like it when I cry, I try daddy but it hurts to know that you never coming home that I will never see your face or you will never read to me again, now I know what it means to be sad " _

_Olivia pulled the girl close to her and Munch put his arm around them both as Fin continued to read the letter_

_"I sleep with the little light on, just I case you come home to kiss me goodnight, I love you so much, I miss you daddy" _

_Fin took a deep breath folding it carefully he gave it back to her and took his seat next to Olivia, Don and Munch. Olivia looked at him and he nodded in acknowledgment _

_They headed back to Olivia's house, it was cold and felt very unusual. McKenzie had fallen asleep in the _

_car so Fin carried her in and lay her on her bed. _

"_If you ever need to talk any time you call me okay" Fin told Olivia as he closed McKenzie's door. _

"_Thanks Fin, I appreciate it" she replied running her hand over her face_

"_Take care okay, call me anytime" Fin told her again and let himself out._

_Olivia walked into the bedroom and put on her pajamas and lay on the bed, tears fell down her already tear stained face. _

_The next day Olivia and McKenzie went back to the grave side holding a single rose in there hand McKenzie and Olivia placed them down, _

"_I miss you daddy" McKenzie whispered, _

_Stepping back McKenzie and Olivia stood there hand in hand, he had been taken from them and it hurt so much, knowing they had to go without his love. _

_Just a short one shot reviews plz much loved ;0) _


End file.
